1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an input transfer system for an electronic computer, and more particularly to a type thereof made of a multipoint temperature indicator-recorder so that input analogue signals for the computer are thereby automatically transferred and sequentially introduced into the computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is widely known that the installation cost of an input system and output system for a computer comprises a considerable part of the entire cost required for a computer-controlled process control system, and that the entire cost and hence the mounting area of the system can be substantially reduced by simplifying the input system and the output system.
After intensive study in substituting the input system a commercially available device for the input system, it has been found that a multipoint temperature indicator and/or recorder (hereinafter called a multipoint temperature indicator-recorder), which has an input transferring function and is readily available on the market, can perform a more versatile role than those for which it has been designed.
In designing a computer-controlled process control system, the conventional practice has been to consider the process from the computer side so that the input signals are read into the computer under the control of instruction signals issued from the computer.
According to the present invention, this manner of consideration is reversed, and the input signals are read into the computer under the control of instruction signals issued from the multipoint temperature indicator-recorder. By this procedure, the input transfer system which is produced according to the precise standards for computers and hence costly, can be replaced by a comparatively inexpensive multipoint temperature indicator-recorder manufactured according to the industrial standards.